


Sweetboy

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Good Asami, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, I swear, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Asami, Slow Burn, Small Akihito, Subdrop, Young Akihito, fluff disguised as angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coercion merely captures man, but freedom captivates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Theme Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v98cFsRXi8I)

 -

All Akihito could feel was the cold. His fingers were numb, amidst other things. It was cold outside. Winter was getting a headstart, it was only September and it was nearly forty degrees. September, October, November, December…. Akihito shook his head the way someone does when they are bothered by a thought and need to physically snap themselves out of it. He refused to count the months again. Or the years. Twenty to twenty five, no possibility of parole. Next time he breathes air as a free man, he’ll be thirty seven at the youngest, forty two at the oldest.

He might as well be dead. Thats what the bus feels like, like a coffin taking him into the ground, into the cold. His skin felt like ice. He shuddered again, his dull blue eyes watching the land go by outside the window. Fields of green, freedom. So close and so far away. His eyes burned with tears but even they felt cold. Cold, cold, cold. Akihito hates the cold, but he can’t escape it. Not the cold bus, or the cold seats, or the air blowing through the crack in the broken window or the cold leg irons locked around his slender ankles.

He wished he could just wake up when it was over. Just freeze him and put him in a drawer and he can wake up with wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and return a stranger to everyone he knows. Their lives will have moved on and he’ll be left standing still. Things will never be the same again. His life is over. His dreams will never come true. A wife. Children. College. A career…. its all gone, all out of his reach. Maybe he can get some vocational training while he’s in the penitentiary but thats the best he can hope for and everyone knows that no one hires ex-cons if they can help it. Which is what he will be; an ex-con, a felon.

He had simply been at the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the wrong people. And those people had been sitting on an underground meth lab in their basement that was overdue for a raid. When the dust had settled, an officer lay on the ground bleeding to death and poor bewildered Akihito was the only one they had managed to get in custody. All the others escaped and a malevolent judge came down on him to the fullest extent of the law. Akihito was being sent to Rikers, a high security penitentiary in New York. He once did a book report on it in high school. It housed 14,000 inmates and mostly held local offenders, those who couldn’t post bail. But Akihito wasn’t going to be housed with that population. The young blond boy was going to be with the rapists, the murderers, the drug kingpins and all the other prisoners deemed too violent to be housed with general population. They were treating him like a cop killer instead of a terrified seventeen year old with poor taste in friends.

Akihito blinked back the tears yet again.

Cold.

He was cold. So cold it felt everything inside him had gone numb. It helped numb the hurt he felt as his mother cried, the lancing pain he felt at the shame in his father’s eyes. Numb the pain of saying good bye to everything and everyone he loved. His parents would be in their late 90s when he got out. If they were still alive.

The cold sat in his throat like a block of ice that refused to melt. He could hardly even breathe around it. Akihito made a tiny choking sound and one of the other prisoners looked at him suspiciously. He said nothing.

The bus stops and the inmates file off. Outside Akihito can see the high walls of the prison, made of stone and steel, imposing. In the yard the prisoners mill about, overseen by guards with high powered rifles crisscrossing their broad chests. The process was slow because as each inmate put their feet onto solid ground, they were shackled to the man in front of them by their leg shackles and the chains around their waist. Most were large men, old, weathered and angry. They were all tall with broad shoulders and big thick jaw muscles. Compared to them Akihito looked like a fragile china doll, his eyes big and blue, his porcelain skin almost translucent. He looked infinitely breakable.

Akihito was the last off the bus and the last to be chained into place at the end of the line. They shuffled into the door taking small steps. He looked like the stumpy tail of a pitbull. The last runt in the litter. Not even a runt. He looks like a cute little kitten following behind a line of bulldogs. He could not be more out of place and everyone knew it.

The prisoners in the yard catcalled him as they are led in. He tried to tune them out but its hard. Words like ‘twink’, ‘princess’, ‘prison bitch’ and ‘sweetboy’ make their way into his ears and his brain and then trickle like ice in his veins. He doubted he’ll survive his first day in prison and wonders if its not such a bad thing. Its better than ending up as someone’s prison wife. Which really is the best thing he can hope for; a nice strong prison husband that can protect him from being gang-raped in the showers and doesn’t loan him out too often. He’s like candy to older gay men, he’s already well aware of how pretty he is and now he is caged up with hundreds other men, all frustrated, angry, horny and stronger than he is. He feels like a piglet about to tossed in a cage with a bunch of hungry wolves.

He’s cold. Numb.The cold protects him from his fear. Kind of. He shivered and nearly bumped into the man in front of him. The man grunted and grinned at him, his teeth broken, yellow and crooked. Akihito could smell his breath. It smelled like he was rotting inside and made Akihito feel sick to his stomach.

They went through processing, trading their civilian clothes for jumpsuits. Each man was checked for contraband. The boy was stripped naked, bent over and probed by one of the guards, his rectum checked thoroughly. It was his first anal penetration. The man oiled his latex gloves with petroleum and slid it in his asshole. It was cold. So cold. The man seemed to use more than necessary and his channel was left slick and oily so the guard could pull it open and peer inside with a pinlight. The guard patted him sympathetically on the shoulder when he was done and gave him a sad smile, shaking his head as Akihito was left to cover his nakedness with white prison regulation boxers and an orange jumpsuit with black numbers stamped on the back and chest. It was way too big for him and hung off his slender frame like a skin that didn’t fit.

Akihito realized slowly, numbly, that the guard had used too much lube on purpose. He had just slicked his asshole up for his first prison rape. It was a strange, terrifying sort of kindness and Akihito was left utterly destroyed by it. It meant not only did the guards know what was about to happen to him, but they also had no intention of stopping it.

His existence centered on the wetness in his bottom, the grease slicking his buttcheeks as he walked. He had been ‘prepared’. Like a virgin sacrifice. His bones felt loose in their joints.

A sleepy eyed man went over the rules and regulations but all Akihito could hear was his heart pumping in his ears. He could hear the buzzers of different doors, opening and closing as he was led deeper and deeper into the maze. Things were shoved into his arms, some extra underwear, a bar of soap and some socks. That was all he would get. Other than three meals a day, the prison had no further obligation to him. Akihito clutched them more out of habit than conscious choice. He felt like a ragdoll, barely keeping it together. They walked through the cellblock, the guard motioning prisoners towards their assigned cells.

Akihito’s blond hair was like a beacon in the darkness and every eye was on him; filled with either pity or lust. He looked like a child, lost and shaking, woken from bed and padding to his parent's room through a long dark hallway filled with imaginary monsters. Except this time, the monsters were real. And they were hungry.

While the others were covered in tattoos, his skin was pale and perfect, like an unmarked pearl. The jeers and laughing of the inmates turned into a monotonous buzz in his head as he was led to a cell. It was empty, the thin mattresses of a bunk bed folded double, the blankets folded, but thrown carelessly on the floor. There was a lumpy pillow. Akihito could still see the indentation in the middle from where the last person to use its’ head had been. His eyes tracked over everything slowly and then he realized that the guard who had shown him to his cell, was leaving him. He was about to be alone.

Other prisoners were already moving in towards his cell, almost like they could smell his helplessness. His innocence.

It was like someone had chummed a shark tank. There was blood in the water. The rapists licked their lips and the pedophiles were hard in their pants. They wanted his blood and his screams. Other simply wanted to own him, just to have him, keep him on a leash, have the prettiest bitch in the cellblock so they could trade him for power and favors. A pretty prison wife was better than currency in a place like Rikers.

Akihito wanted to shrink into the cell, but he also didn’t want to be cornered with no escape. He slowly moved back out into the main floor, slowly turning in circles as he tried to keep himself facing the men that were approaching him. They came from all directions, like a net that was slowly drawing closed on him. The guards tensed in anticipation, aware that a riot might break out, the prisoners prepared to fight for ownership of the lovely little blond that was prettier than any woman they had ever seen.

Akihito spun around and around and then for a moment, wasn’t sure if he was turning or the room was turning around him. It felt like a carousel, all bright lights and jarring noise, spinning out of control, around and around and around, faster and faster and he had no way to get off. He felt as if he was suffocating, the walls closing in, trapping him in a labyrinth with no escape. It felt like dirt was being thrown over his grave.

He was cold, so cold that his violent shivering felt like his body was trying to shake itself to pieces. Faces loomed all around him, their mouths open and hungry. They spoke words to him, yelling and screaming filth, but he couldn’t understand, it was all a blur, even the noise was spinning around him, too fast to grab hold of.

He closed his eyes and slammed his hands over his ears blocking out all the sound and suddenly it was silent.

Completely silent.

Akihito's eyes opened and slowly removed his hands from over his ears. The crowd had drawn back and the insults had gone mute. He watched as a man moved through the prisoners, taller than all the rest, with midnight black hair and shoulders that would have had to go sideways through most doors Akihito had seen. He was enormous. The other convicts drew back, none touched him. It was like he was in hell, surrounded by demons and the King was coming to meet him. Who else could command such respect from a group of rapists and murderers?

The man stopped in front of Aki and the boy looked up at him wide-eyed and terrified. He said nothing and neither did the man. They simply stared at each other until a slow smirk crossed over the enormous man’s handsome face and he spoke one word, that would change the course of Akihito’s life forever…

_“Mine”_

-

 

**To find out more about me and my writing come visit me on Facebook or Tumblr!**

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>

<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


	2. Afterward

 

 

Bibliography

<http://www.globalresearch.ca/the-prison-industry-in-the-united-states-big-business-or-a-new-form-of-slavery/8289>

<http://www.motherjones.com/politics/2013/05/public-defenders-gideon-supreme-court-charts>

<http://theweek.com/articles/567099/why-all-americans-should-support-obama-prison-reform>

<http://www.innocenceproject.org/causes-wrongful-conviction/inadequate-defense>

<http://web.law.columbia.edu/graduation/2013/keynote-address>

<http://15tolifethefilm.com/timeline/>

Edited: This wonderful link contributed by Namonai <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pz3syET3DY>

 

-


End file.
